


Held Together

by ami_ven



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 05:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7605637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, dreams can be worse than nightmares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Held Together

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "writerverse" prompts "crying" & "almost human"

Dean woke, still half in his dream, and it took him a moment to recognize his own dimly-lit room in the Men of Letters bunker.

Normally, he would have found that reassuring, to know where he was, that he was safe. But tonight, it only made it worse. Normally, he had nightmares of hell, of failing to stop the apocalypse, and waking up in the bunker reminded him that none of it was real.

But tonight, he’d dreamed about his mother. Not the way she had been, in his fuzzy childhood memories, but the way she might have been, if demons and monsters hadn’t existed. Waking up in the bunker had only reminded Dean of what could never be, what he could never have, and that was somehow worse.

Dean drew in a shuddering breath, and suddenly there were arms around him, pulling him toward a sleep-warm shoulder. Angels didn’t sleep, but Cas preferred to spend the night in Dean’s bed, and while he’d long since stopped thinking it was creepy to be watched while he was asleep, tonight he was downright grateful.

Cas didn’t ask any questions, didn’t mention that he could feel Dean’s quiet sobs or the tears soaking his t-shirt. He would sit with Dean for as long as he needed him, wouldn’t get tired or bored, and for once Dean let himself be held, long after his tears had dried. He drifted toward sleep again, half sitting up against his angel’s shoulder, and this time, Dean only dreamed of Cas.

THE END


End file.
